Service providers may desire to determine a likelihood that a user may interact with content, navigate to a website, and/or whether the user is a non-human entity (e.g., a malicious bot). In an example, the likelihood that the user may interact with the content may be based upon a user profile of the user and/or a current webpage that the user may be viewing. However, user behavior of the user may alter over time, while the user profile may not alter to reflect the user's changing behavior. Unfortunately, a service provider may not provide users with content and/or access to websites that reflect the users' current interests. Additionally, the service provider may have difficulty identifying non-human entities.